This invention relates to the exploitation of magnetic properties in a range of practical techniques, and utilizes a new technique of spatial magnetic interrogation in conjunction with a magnetic marker or identification tag. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to methods of determining the presence and/or the location of a magnetic marker or tag within an interrogation zone; to methods of identifying a magnetic tag (e.g. identifying a given tag in order to discriminate that tag from others); to systems for putting these methods into practice; to magnetic tags for use in such methods and systems; and to the storage of data in such tags, and the subsequent remote retrieval of data from such tags.
It should be understood that the terms "tag" and "marker" are used herein interchangeably; such devices may be used in many different applications and, depending on the magnetic qualities of the device, may serve to denote (a) the mere presence of the tag (and hence that of an article to which the tag is attached); or (b) the identity of the tag (and hence that of an article to which it is attached); or they may serve to define the precise position of the tag with respect to predetermined coordinates (and hence that of an article to which it is attached); or they may serve to provide access codes (e.g. for entry into secure premises; or for ticketing purposes, e.g. on public transport networks); or they may serve generally to discriminate one article or set of articles from other articles.
In addition, the terms "AC field" and "DC field" are used herein to denote magnetic fields whose characteristics are, respectively, those associated with an electrical conductor carrying an alternating current (AC) or a direct current (DC).
The tags, methods and systems of this invention have a wide variety of applications as indicated above. These include (but are not restricted to) inventory control, ticketing, automated shopping systems, monitoring work-in-progress, security tagging, access control, anti-counterfeiting, and location of objects (in particular the precise positioning of workpieces (e.g. probes in surgery)).